


Cykophan Oneshots

by EinsamkeitSerif



Category: Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: Candy Cane Cyko, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gacha World - Freeform, M/M, Ribbon Tied Phantom, Sick Fic, Tsundere, Tsundere Phantom, pocky day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinsamkeitSerif/pseuds/EinsamkeitSerif
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots of my favourite pairing. Also, this fandom needs more fanwork.





	1. Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> [contains very slight spoilers for the Cykophan Extra in Gacha Memories]

“Hey! DJ Lyte, was it?”

“Hm?” The black haired DJ turned around and squinted at the newcomer through his blue tinted visor. “Ah, Cykopath. Unusual to see you here.”

“Eh, just felt like visiting an old friend!” Cykopath grinned at DJ Lyte. The black haired DJ shuddered slightly - even now, despite the fact that the Gacha Summoner had already gotten rid of all the corruption in Vinyl City - at the blue-haired male’s wide smile. Then what Cykopath had just said hit him. “Wait, an old friend?”

“Yep!” Cykopath spun the crescent blades in his hands a little too recklessly for his taste. “Phanny! We met over the summer and we had a pretty cool one week vacation at Gacha Resort!”

“… Eh? DJ Phantom? Gacha Resort? The sun? No way.” DJ Lyte barked with laughter, but that quickly died down when he saw the serious expression on Cykopath’s face. “Ah, right… I’ll definitely have to prod him on that later.” Lyte paused for a moment, then mused, “Hmm… he never told me about a vacation…”

“Anyway!” Cykopath exclaimed. “I wanted to visit him! Do you know where he is?”

“Oh, I see.” DJ Lyte internally breathed a sigh of relief that the former psychopath wasn’t here to see him. “He’s probably at home. At least, that’s my best guess.”

“Cool! Where is it?”

“Well… he doesn’t usually accept visitors, but I guess if you’re… friends, then… it’s literally at the opposite side of the city. Just follow the main street, and when you hear classical music… or if you see what looks like a haunted house, then you’ve arrived. But now’s probably not the best time to go - he just had a big gig last night at one of the clubs that literally went up to five in the morning and he’s probably -”

DJ Lyte looked up. Cykopath was already gone, and if he squinted, he could see a cyan blur speeding away in the distance.

“- asleep…” He sighed and shook his head. _Oh well, he can be the one to deal with a grumpy, sleep-deprived Phantom…_

—o—o—o—

“Phanny!” Cykopath skidded to a stop by the closed door of what appeared to be a perfectly normal house, if not a rather large house. He could hear the classical music seeping through the gaps of the door, but there was no response. Cykopath frowned and knocked on the door. “Hello? Anyone home?”

There was no response. Cykopath shrugged and rung the doorbell. “Hello?” He shouted, quickly dematerialising his weapons and rapping on the door again.

“Huh…” Cykopath tried to squint through the peephole on the door. “Why wouldn’t he be home? It’s literally eight in the morning - who else would have left their house aside from myself and maybe DJ Lyte?”

He hesitated outside the door, wondering if he should just leave. _No… Phanny wouldn’t ignore me. Maybe he’s just… using the bathroom? Yeah, that’s it; I’ll just wait a little longer. He should be done by then, right?_

Cykopath leaned against the door - which was probably not a very good idea, but it never really occurred to him - and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, he couldn’t bear it and pressed the doorbell once again.

“HELLO!” He shouted, practically slamming his fists into the door at this point. Of course, as any door would do under the onslaught of ‘knocking’; it broke.

“Oh.” Cykopath brushed aside the splinters, not really paying attention to the ones that buried themselves in his hands. “I guess he’ll have to get a better door… but, I guess I can enter now!”

With a ‘gentle’ shove, the rest of the door fell apart. Cykopath stepped through the doorway and took a moment to scan the interior of Phantom’s living room.

 _For having such a large house, it’s pretty cozy. And it isn’t… all weird and edgy like I thought it would… it’s kinda boring, actually. Just like a normal house._ Cykopath strolled directly into the living room, scattering wood splinters everywhere as he brushed them off his hoodie.

“Phantom?” He called, scanning the living room. Some of it was… a mess, really; as if things had been thrown there and left. However, they didn’t look like they had been touched recently, if recently had been in the last hour or so.

“Maybe he’s upstairs.” Cykopath wondered aloud as he spotted the stairs. He checked the living room and the bathroom downstairs one last time - nope, no sign of his favourite purple haired DJ - and trotted up the stairs.

“Phanny?” He called, opening the nearest door, which happened to be the bathroom. “PHANTO -” He opened the second door and the cry died in his throat.

He was staring into what appeared to be Phantom’s room. The air conditioner was on and the entire room was freezing. However, that wasn’t what drew his attention; it was the figure sprawled out on top of the sheets, snoring softly.

The first thought that popped into his head: _Aww, he’s so cute when he’s asleep!_ The second was: _Wait, why am I thinking this?_

Somehow, despite all the shouting Cykopath had been doing earlier, Phantom was sound asleep. Cykopath closed the door behind him quietly and crept over, a serene smile crossing his face as he watched the DJ snore contently.

“You haven’t even changed into your casual clothes yet…” Cykopath noted aloud. He briefly thought about at least removing the DJ’s hoodie so he could sleep better - there was no way sleeping with those ‘chains’ would be comfortable - but he decided that, if Phantom woke up to him trying to ‘undress’ him, he’d probably be blasted into the next wall and that probably wouldn’t be rather pleasant. Plus, he actually liked the guy and didn’t want to turn his newfound friend into an… enemy, he supposed.

 _It’s too cold,_ Cykopath mused. “You’re going to get a cold like this.” He said softly as he approached the bed. Somehow, he managed to lift Phantom up slightly without waking him up so he could tuck him beneath the blanket.

 _I wonder how tired you must be to sleep this deeply?_ Cykopath smiled as he watched the DJ shift in his sleep. “I guess I’ll just sit here and wait for you to wake up.” He lowered himself to the edge of the bed and gazed at the sleeping figure.

 _Speaking of which, I’m kinda tired, too… Maybe I’ll just close my eyes for a bit…?_ Cykopath closed his eyes, trying to ignore the chill. The blanket he was sitting next to felt rather warm from Phantom’s body heat, and it was extremely tempting…

 _He’s probably not going to be happy if he wakes up with me under the same blanket._ Cykopath chuckled a little at the thought and settled for perching on the edge of the bed. _Just a moment…_

—o—o—o—

_It’s too warm._ That was the first thought that popped into Phantom’s head as he roused himself from sleep. To his surprise, he found himself tucked rather tightly beneath his blanket - did he somehow manage to do that in his sleep? - and that there was a rather warm… thing lying on top of his blanket and kind-of on his stomach…

The ‘thing’ let out an extremely loud snore. Phantom’s eyes shot wide open with a startled yelp and he immediately rolled straight off the bed in an attempt to get out from underneath whoever that was.

The bad news was, he had been tucked so tightly under his blanket that he ended up in a blanket-cocoon on the floor. And that the mysterious figure had rolled off the bed alongside him and had landed directly on top of him, trapping him further.

His first reaction was to summon the Reaper and blast whoever that was off. Then he realised that he had left his Mixgear on the table and the only way to get it was to get out from underneath the mysterious figure and get it himself, and that wasn’t very easy to do with his arms pinned to his sides by his blanket-cocoon and a rather heavy person on his stomach.

Somehow, the person hadn’t awoken and was still snoring soundly. Phantom decided to take this time to take a closer look at whoever that was - _I mean, if they wanted to kill me, they probably could’ve done it while I was asleep…_

To his surprise, it was his… acquaintance? Friend? Person-who-invited-me-to-Gacha-Resort-because… well, in short, it was Cykopath. The cyan haired male was snoring rather loudly while flopped over Phantom’s blanket-cocoon, his usual grin replaced with a serene smile. 

He considered trying to roll around and either throw off the sleeping male or wake him up while doing so, but the peaceful smile on Cykopath’s face stopped him from doing either.

 _I’ve never seen him so peaceful._ Phantom marvelled. His silver-grey eyes widened as he realised how close he was to Cykopath, and he flushed slightly. He forced himself to beat down whatever emotions were rising within him and tried to maintain a neutral expression. _At least he wasn’t awake to witness that._

Phantom sighed and decided to remain still for now. At least he had Cykopath to admire while he was trapped - wait, what?

He turned his head away and forced down the even darker blush that was forming over his face. “Just wake up already so I can leave.” He grumbled aloud, trying to distract himself from how Cykopath’s warmth was encompassing him and how sweaty he was getting - _IT’S JUST THE HEAT IT’S NOTHING TO DO WITH CYKO_.

Cykopath shifted in his sleep and to Phantom’s… - horror? - the cyan haired male let out a low mumble that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle and stretched out to curl around Phantom, effectively trapping him further and… was he sniffing his hair?

Phantom didn’t dare move a muscle as Cykopath continued to nuzzle at his hair and cuddle him. _He’s just asleep… He won’t remember anything when he wakes up… It’s fine it’s fine it’s fine_ -

A warm breath ghosted over the top of his head and Cykopath let out a contented sigh. Phantom shivered despite the warmth and tried not to think about the entire situation. _Just close your eyes and pretend it never happened…_

“Mmph?” Cykopath nuzzled his head again and murmured something. If anything, Cykopath’s embrace became even tighter.

_Nothing’s happening nothing’s happening nothing's happening_

Despite his internal monologue, he opened an eye just slightly and peeked at Cykopath.

To his… horror? His surprise? Either way, he was met with half-lidded blue eyes and a tiny, sly but contented smile.

This time, Phantom didn’t hold back from yelping and thrashing in his blanket-cocoon. Cykopath was unconsciously pinning him down with his body - or was he doing it on purpose? - and was smirking at Phantom’s reddening face. “You’re cute when you sleep.”

“W-what are you doing here?!” Phantom tried to unroll himself from his blankets, but Cykopath rolled over slightly so he was pinning both of Phantom’s arms to his sides.

“Just wanted to see a friend,” Cykopath said with a sly smile. “But you were sleeping, so I decided to help you out a bit and tuck you in. You were literally sleeping on top of your blankets… plus, it was freezing, and you’re kinda warm.”

“But how did you get into my house?!”

“Oh, about that?” Cykopath shrugged, his expression turning slightly sheepish. “Well, I was knocking and your door kinda broke, so I decided to just… let myself in?”

“Cyko! You can’t just do that!” Phantom wriggled in his blanket-cocoon and scowled up at Cykopath. “And get off me!”

“But it’s warm down here…” Cykopath whined, snuggling closer to Phantom. “And your room is so cooold…”

“H-hey! What are you - wait, you mean you weren’t sleeping -?”

“How much of a deep sleeper do you think am I?” Cykopath inquired, smirking and nuzzling Phantom’s head again. “I like how you literally trapped yourself in your blankets. Did you do that on purpose?”

“G-go away!”

Cykopath chuckled and finally rolled off Phantom, allowing him to finally free himself from his blankets. “Alright, if you say so. You know, you’re going to get a crick in your neck if you sleep like that… and a cold, if your room is this cold every night.”

“So what?”

Cykopath looked up to see Phantom folding up his blankets and tossing them on the bed while averting his eyes from Cykopath’s own. Cykopath finally decided to stop teasing him for a moment. “Huh, so you fold your blankets? What’s the point?”

Phantom muttered something that sounded like “habit”. Or it could’ve been something about rabbits, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t that.

“I mean, you’re just going to sleep in your bed again, so it’s just a waste of time.”

“Are you just here to lecture me on my habits or are you here to do something useful?” Phantom snapped, though his voice was lacking the actual anger that the words had.

“Actually, I was here to hang out with you.” Cykopath shrugged and opened the door. “That week at Gacha Resort was pretty fun, so…”

“Hmph.” Phantom switched off the air con and opened the curtains. “Well, I suppose I have some time today. I literally just went to bed at five something because of that really late-night club party thing that was going on.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realise.” Cykopath paused for a moment. “So, uh, you want to go back to bed? Are you still tired?”

“It’s fine. I mean, you’re here anyway, so I can’t really just… go to bed.” Phantom exited the room and began to make his way down the stairs. “It’s be rude to -” His jaw dropped. “What in G -”

“Did I not mention it? Sorry.” Cykopath peered over his shoulder at the gaping hole where Phantom’s door used to be. “I’ll pay for it… but really, you should get a better door. It literally breaks when I knock on it.”

“D… did you just leave my door broken for all that time I was sleeping?” Phantom hurried over to the broken door and winced. “Ah, ow. And splinters, too.”

“Sorry.” Cykopath echoed; then a mischievous smile crossed his face. “Well, I guess you shouldn’t be walking around with splinters in your feet -”

He crossed the room in a few quick strides and swept up the DJ bridal style, despite being around the same height. (Phantom was only slightly shorter, though Cykopath assumed it was because his own hair stood ‘taller’ than Phantom’s)

Of course, Phantom yelped once again and struggled in his grip. “Hey! Let go! It’s not even much…”

Cykopath lowered him to the couch. “Well, better to get them out before they get infected or something. Now, where do you keep your first aid kit?”

Phantom scowled and crossed his arms. “It’s not even that bad. Plus, I need to get my door fixed before someone else runs in here and stabs themselves on all of these splinters, or before some burglar tries to rob my house.”

“I’ll make sure they don’t. Both the person and the burglar. But more the burglar.” Cykopath chuckled and turned around to begin searching for the first aid kit. “Plus, your hair smells good.”

“My hair - wait, what?!”

Cykopath snickered and padded to the other side of the room, making sure to avoid the splinters. “Your face when you’re flustered - pfft, it’s hilarious.”

“Nice to see you’re finding something funny out of this.” Phantom quipped sarcastically, desperately trying to fight down the burning in his face. “Fine. The first aid kit is in the bathroom cupboard. Just get it to me and… do something about the door. I’ll get rid of the splinters myself.”

“How exactly do you expect to do that?” Cykopath quickly returned with said first aid kit. “Hold your foot in your face as you try to pluck out splinters? It’s probably going to be very difficult, plus you’ll look like an idiot while doing so.”

“S-shut up.” Phantom scowled and made a grab for the first aid kit, but Cykopath held it just out of reach. “Just let me do it. It’s my fault, after all, right?”

“No! I mean yes! Wait -”

“Just stop moving around like a child and just give me your foot.”

Phantom crossed his arms and frowned, but allowed Cykopath to sit down next to him with the first aid kid. “Just pay for the damage when you’re done with this…” he muttered.

“Sure. But you have to hang out with me today, alright?” Cykopath smiled at Phantom - surprisingly, it wasn’t a mischievous or sly smile, but a genuine, friendly one. Caught off guard, Phantom could only reply “Uh… I guess?”

“Great! You know, there’s a pretty good cafe back at Neon City… I could take you there - oh, and you know, the cake is really good! And…”

Phantom smiled softly as Cykopath eagerly talked about all the things they could do today. _I haven’t realised how much I’ve missed his presence… Maybe today’ll be a good day, after all._


	2. Club Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of Cykopath's first meeting with Phantom. Cykopath decides to check out one of the clubs in Vinyl City and someone immediately tries to kidnap him (for some reason).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're probably really OOC because I don't have any good ideas for a new chapter... I don't really like how this chapter turned out but I guess I'll post it, because, well, why not?

Cykopath only decided to visit the nightclub in Vinyl City out of sheer curiosity. He’d opted to go to one of the smaller ones; after all, Club Vinyl, the most popular club in the city, was way too crowded for his liking, and he didn’t feel like shoving his way past hundreds of fans.

It wasn’t too hard to get into the club. As he predicted, it was less crowded than the much flashier club somewhere in the distance, which was something he appreciated. For some reason, this one had a very… ‘dark’ vibe to it; there were skulls and model scythes everywhere. _Is it Halloween? I’m pretty sure it’s only July… but again, some people are weird that way._

He was let in (after paying, obviously) without too much fuss. The nightclub was dark, which was expected - it was eight at night, after all, and well; it was a nightclub - but the thing that confused him was the music. He’d expected something loud and upbeat - something like the music that had been blaring from Club Vinyl - but was greeted with something that sounded like a mix of classical and… techno? He couldn’t really tell; he wasn’t much of a music person after all, and he hadn’t even checked who was the DJ for the night. He hadn’t expected to stay for too long, anyway; he’d just wanted to chill out on a Friday night and this was one of the closest ‘attractions’.

Cykopath cautiously made his way towards the corner of the club, where he had spotted the bar table, alongside several free seats. _Who thought it was a good idea to have one lightbulb for the entire bar? I can’t see the menu…_

As he was squinting through the dark at the menu above the bartenders’ heads, he realised that they were staring at him, as if waiting for something.

“Uh…” Cykopath glanced over at them - yep, they were staring at him. _Are they waiting for me to order?_ “Uh… glass of water. I mean, could I have a glass of water? Thanks.” _There, I’ve ordered something. Are you… done with staring at me?_

Thankfully, they accepted the ‘order’ and quickly rushed to get him a glass of water. Cykopath politely thanked them and took a small sip of his drink. After all, it would be rude to not drink something that he had ordered.

He shifted slightly in his seat and gazed blankly out across the nightclub. The music here certainly was rather… relaxing? Unique? Either way, he quite liked this music. It was much better than the earsplitting noise that had been emitting from Club Vinyl.

He was distracted by a loud screeching squeak over the amplifiers and the sound of a microphone being shifted.

“We’ll take a break from the music for a moment.”

_He has a nice voice._

“Please do enjoy yourselves. I’ll be back shortly.”

Cykopath listened to the fading crackle and took another sip of his water. _Well, nothing’s weird happened yet. I hadn’t -_

“Hey, you! Blue haired guy!”

_Blue hair…?_ Cykopath scanned the crowd for anyone with blue hair. He couldn’t really tell from the darkness of the room -

“Are you ignoring me?”

“Hm?” Cykopath finally noticed the figure that had shifted into the seat directly next to him. _Is he… talking to me?_

“Who are you?” He finally asked, after realising that the mysterious figure was still staring at him. “Do I… know you?”

“Not yet.” The figure smiled; the flash of white teeth behind drawn back lips. “So, what brings you here? I don’t think I’ve seen you here before; if I did, I’d remember.”

_What is he… doing?_

“I… just wanted to listen to music.” Cykopath shrugged, trying to look casual. “Is there something wrong with that?”

The mysterious man chuckled. “No, of course not. The music here is pretty good, after all.” He paused for a moment. “Do you want a drink? It’s on me.”

“No… thanks.” Cykopath was beginning to get a prickling feeling at the back of his neck. “I’m fine.”

“Really? Water’s kinda boring.” The man raised an eyebrow and smiled; but there was a different edge to it - harsher, colder. “You sure about that?”

“I’m fine.” Cykopath tried to keep his voice steady as he quickly analysed the situation. The man was bulkier and probably physically stronger than him… but that wouldn’t be very useful against his blades. Unless… the man had powers or weapons, as well?

The man’s expression changed just slightly; then the man smiled. “Alright, I get it.”

Cykopath breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, thanks for the offer.”

“No problem.” The man paused for a moment and reached into his bag. Cykopath ignored him; until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, you mind passing me the tissue box?”

“Uh… Okay?” Cykopath scanned the bar table and leaned over to his left to reach the tissue box perched on the counter. “Here.”

“Thanks.” The man grinned for some strange reason and took a tissue to blow his nose. Deciding that the conversation was over, Cykopath took the time to finish off his glass of water.

_Was it always this bitter?_

Cykopath could feel the man’s eyes piercing the back of his neck. Cykopath gulped and made to get out of his seat. “I’ll just… go -”

_Why is everything spinning?_ Cykopath grunted and leaned heavily against the countertop, feeling sweat prickling at his brow.

“Is there something wrong?” The man sounded concerned. “I think you should sit down a bit.”

There were firm hands gripping his shoulders a little too tightly for his liking.

“I-I’m fine…” Cykopath tried to wrench himself away from the man, but the man had an iron grip on his shoulders. The prickling sense of unease grew and Cykopath automatically summoned his blades.

_I… I can’t summon them… What’s going on…?_

“I’ll take you outside for a moment.” The voice sounded faded and fuzzy. “Maybe the atmosphere of the nightclub is disorienting you.”

_Danger danger danger danger_

Cykopath struggled in the man’s grip, but the dizziness was beginning to take ahold of him. There were dark spots scattered across his vision as he tried of pull away.

“You’re no match against me.” The stranger’s friendly voice had turned into a dark growl. “Just give up and do as I say.”

“N… no, l…” The words had caught in his throat. Cykopath stumbled as the man ‘helped him to his feet’. _So dizzy…_

“Hey.”

There was another voice breaking through the haze that had filled his mind.

“I’ve been looking for you during my performance.”

_Performance…?_

“D-DJ Phantom!” The man that had been holding Cykopath upright let out an audible gulp. “Y-you know this guy?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

_He has a nice voice…_

“O-oh, I didn’t realise. Sorry about that.” The man chuckled. “Well, I was just taking him outside to get some fresh air…”

“Could DJ Phantom return to the DJ booth? You’re supposed to be back up again at 8:20.” The speakers broadcasted. The grip on Cykopath’s shoulders tightened. “Ah, look. You have to be back at 8:20… well, you should get back to that - don’t want to be bothering you.”

“He promised he’d be up at the DJ booth with me to help out.” DJ Phantom said suddenly.

_I did…? Wait, do I even know you…?_

“Really?” The man sounded suspicious. “Well, he’s a bit… tired, or disoriented, right now. I think he should -”

“He’s my boyfriend.” DJ Phantom blurted out.

_Wait, what?_

“Huh?” Even the man who had been trying to drag him outside seemed surprised. “I didn’t -”

“Let’s go.” Someone took his hand and Cykopath slowly closed his hand around it. He could see a head of purple hair through his blurred vision, and startling grey eyes watching him, looking… concerned?

“I don’t believe you. Are you sure you’re not some… lookalike of DJ Phantom trying to kidnap my friend?” Someone yanked roughly at Cykopath’s arms. Cykopath grunted and tried to pull away.

Someone inhaled sharply. “Well, if I was lying about being his… boyfriend, do you think I could do this?”

There was a whispered “sorry” and suddenly there were soft lips pressed against Cykopath’s own. Cykopath froze for a second, trying to comprehend what was happening.

_Just go with it… he’s trying to make up an excuse for you to get away from that creepy guy._ A tiny voice whispered in Cykopath’s head. Cykopath couldn’t help but melt into the kiss - possibly because, well, there was a very attractive DJ kissing him, but also because everything was spinning around him and he felt like passing out, and it wasn’t because of the kissing.

“Now do you believe me?” The DJ snapped as he hauled Cykopath upright. “Now, if you don’t want to be… bothering me, I’d better get going. With my boyfriend.” There was a darker edge to the DJ’s _very nice_ voice - something dangerous and threatening.

Cykopath leaned heavily against the DJ as he was brought over to somewhere else. His head was pounding and his vision was darkening, but he forced himself to stay awake.

He was finally deposited on what appeared to be the step of a staircase.

“I’m so sorry about the kissing and the boyfriend thing,” Someone sputtered. “I, I couldn’t think of anything else, and, and…”

“I…” His tongue felt too thick and heavy in his mouth. “It’s…” Cykopath tried to focus. He caught the same, worried grey eyes from before, the purple hair, and a very nice face that was currently flushing very red in the dim lighting -

—o—o—o—

“He passed out…” Phantom muttered, more to himself than whoever the stranger was. He mentally slapped himself multiple times for what had just happened. _What in Gacha were you even thinking? You didn’t have to kiss him and call him your boyfriend even if he’s very attractive and - ugh, what am I doing?_

“At least I can keep an eye on him from here so that creep can’t get to him.” He said aloud, trying to reassure himself. With a grunt, he dragged the male up to his DJ booth and set him against the back wall. _Did he get drugged? I don’t have proof, so I can’t bring this to the police… I hope I didn’t just make a fool out of myself. Oh, who am I kidding…_

Phantom tried to force down the flush in his face at the thought of what had just happened and stepped up to the DJ Booth. _I have a job to do… and I can’t let this get in the way of that. I’ll deal with the guy later._

—o—o—o—

“Ugh… Everything hurts.” Cykopath’s head was throbbing and he felt like he had been thrown down a set of stairs. _What happened…?_

“You’re not dead.” Someone concluded as they straightened up.

_What…?_

“Um… do you know what happened?”

Cykopath tried to focus his blurry vision. Everything was much clearer now but his head hurt so much more. “What… happened?” He echoed as he tried to focus on the face in front of him.

_Oh, right. The other guy. The DJ. The… kissing._

“You kissed me?” Cykopath murmured aloud.

The person in front of him swallowed sharply and looked away. “A-ah, so you do remember. I-I’m sorry about that. It’s the only thing - the first thing - I thought of. It was… very impulsive, but I… I needed to get back to the booth and I didn’t want to leave you with him.”

“It’s… okay.” Cykopath found himself saying. “I-I mean, the excuse. Thanks for… that?”

“You’re welcome.” The DJ exhaled. “Well, I don’t think I know you, and… I think I should introduce myself, especially after that. I’m DJ Phantom, or just… Phantom. And you are…?”

“I’m Cyko… Cykopath.” Cykopath placed a hand on the ground to try and lift himself up, but winced at the throbbing in his head. “What did I do again?”

“Well, about that…” Phantom shrugged. “I think he drugged you, but… I don’t have proof, so I can’t bring that to the police. Sorry about that.”

_Drugged…?_

“The water…” Cykopath muttered. “I think he slipped something in the water while I wasn’t looking… wait, how late is it?”

“The time?” Phantom sounded puzzled. “It’s… 1:40.”

“Isn’t that… isn’t your club supposed to be closed?”

“It is.” Phantom paused for a moment. “I, ah, didn’t want to leave you there, so… I brought you to my home. Since it’s pretty close and all, and I don’t know where you live. Hope you don’t mind.”

“No… it’s fine. Thanks for… helping me back there.”

“You’re welcome.” Phantom sighed. “I’m not… I’m not used to having to make up weird excuses to… you know. That. But, contrary to what some people believe, I’m not heartless… I’m not going to let you get kidnapped in my own club, you know.”

“That’s okay. The kissing, too. I liked it.”

“W-what?!” Phantom recoiled slightly. “I, I, ah…”

Cykopath peered at Phantom through half lidded eyes. The purple haired DJ’s face was flushing slightly and Phantom was chewing nervously at his lip. “Y-you must be still… tired. Just… you’re in no state to go home, so, just… you can stay the night and hopefully you wake up with a clear mind. I’ll go get you some blankets!”

“I’m fine,” Cykopath tried to protest, but Phantom had already hurried away.

_He’s cute… Maybe staying the night won’t hurt._

Cykopath yawned and shifted in his seat. _Is this… the couch?_ He mentally slapped himself. _Of course this is the couch. Where else would I be?_

Cykopath reached over and grabbed the nearest pillow, shifting slightly to bury his face into it. _It smells good…_ He closed his eyes and curled up so his lower half was on the couch, too. _Maybe I’ll just… take a nap…_

—o—o—o—

Phantom returned to the living room and found Cykopath curled up around on of his pillows, snoring soundly. _He’s very cute… Did he mean it? Did he… actually… is he actually okay with it? That was extremely reckless - literally kissing a ‘stranger’ - but… ah… was that an excuse for me to kiss an incredible attractive - ugh, I’m rambling in my own head again…_

Phantom placed the blanket on top of Cykopath. _I’ll just… stay down here too to keep an eye on him._ Phantom sat down on the other end of the couch - quietly so he wouldn’t wake Cykopath - and wrapped himself in a blanket too. _Even if it’s just an excuse to watch him sleep…_

—o—o—o—

The throbbing in his head had completely ceased when Cykopath finally woke up.

“Where… am I?”

He scanned the unfamiliar surroundings, his brow furrowing as he tried to recall what had happened; _Oh, yeah, right._

Cykopath blinked sleepily and sat up. To his surprise, there was someone curled up on the other end of the couch underneath a blanket, snoring softly.

_Phantom… was it?_ Cykopath took this time to get a better look at his ‘rescuer’s’ face.

_He kissed me… should I be mad? Is he…_

“You’re awake…?”

Cykopath hadn’t realised he’d spaced out. Phantom was watching him with those gorgeous grey eyes, probably looking confused to why Cykopath had been staring at him for so long. Cykopath flushed slightly at the thought. “Y-yeah… uh, thanks. For helping me out last night and letting me stay the night.”

“You’re welcome.” Phantom averted his eyes and chewed on his lip. “Uh… You know what you said last night? About…”

“Y-yeah.” Cykopath smiled sheepishly. “Uh, I said something about the kiss, right?”

“Did you mean it?” Phantom suddenly asked, sounding… Tense? Nervous?

“I mean… it was nice.” Cykopath chuckled, trying to beat down the heat that was coursing through his face.

“W-what?!” Phantom yelped, sounding extremely flustered. “I, I, uh…”

Cykopath grimaced. “Sorry about that… that must’ve been too straightforward. I mean, we barely know each other, and…”

“Maybe… we should resolve that?” Phantom gave Cykopath a tiny, nervous smile. “I… I wouldn’t mind doing that. I mean, getting to know you. And… maybe… ah…”

“Yeah, that would be… nice. I probably owe you a proper introduction after last night.” Cykopath chuckled. “Uh, so, maybe we could… hang out after this? And get to know each other?”

“Sounds… nice.” Phantom smiled. “Well, I’ll make breakfast first. You can… stay if you want… but I don’t usually get visitors, so you’ll just have to bear with me.”

Cykopath watched as Phantom slid off the couch and trotted away. _Maybe… maybe in the future… I’d like to become closer with him…_

_I wouldn’t mind becoming closer with him…_ Phantom mused as he headed into the kitchen. _Maybe even something more than friends, one day…_


	3. Christmas Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cykopath decides to accompany Phantom while he's decorating Vinyl City. They make a bet, monsters attack them and Phantom discovers his 'death portal' powers after falling on his face. Based off the lore/stories you get alongside their 6 star Christmas versions.

“Why are you following me around? Don’t you have your own Christmas decorations to set up back at Neon City?” Phantom turned around to frown at the blue haired male trailing after him.

“Nope!” Cykopath shrugged. “The last time they gave me stuff to hang up, I accidentally sliced them all to pieces. So they just stopped trying to let me decorate the city! I wonder why they did that?”

“I wonder why.” Phantom said dryly.

“Though,” Cykopath continued, “they seem pretty content to let me cut up those crystallised stones. You know, the ones they make candy canes with?” He smiled and casually twirled the crescent blade in his right hand. “This lil’ guy makes it really easy to just slice them into candy canes. Plus, I like slicing stuff up!”

Phantom made sure to stand out of reach of the blade. “Yeah… I’m not surprised. So why are you here?”

Cykopath looked slightly hurt at his tone. “Well, they’re still processing the batches I made, and they said that they don’t have enough carts to carry more… so I got a day off. Do… do you not want me around?”

“No, no, of course not.” Phantom quickly amended, feeling a part of him melt at seeing the blue haired male’s devastated expression. “It’s just that… I…” He sighed. “I wasn’t expecting it. It’s… a welcome surprise, though.”

Cykopath grinned. “Brilliant! Well, what’cha doing for Christmas? Decorating?” He peered at the scythe Phantom was clutching. “Huh, this isn’t your usual…”

“Yeah, I know.” Phantom turned the scythe over in his hands a few times. “Xavier gave me a new Mixgear specifically for Christmas. Apparently, it can summon some ribbons when I swing it… though I haven’t tried it yet. He told me to use it to decorate the city if I have time… so here I am.”

“It sounds cool!” Cykopath poked it with his left hand (the one not holding the blade). “So why not try it now?”

“Well, you might want to step back a bit.” Phantom weighed the scythe in both hands and glanced up at the lamppost. “I’m not too sure how it works… plus, knowing Xavier, there’s a chance that the scythe or the ribbons will explode.”

“I’m fine with things exploding!”

“Fine, if you say so.” Phantom sighed and took a step back. “Here it goes.”

He gave the scythe a tentative swing, making sure not to actually hit the lamppost. Thankfully, nothing exploded. However, as Phantom immediately discovered afterward, half of the ribbons didn’t even land on the lamppost and instead landed scattered around his feet.

Also, why were they pink?

“Maybe you should, like, swing the scythe… higher?”

Phantom turned to see Cykopath leaning against the wall, casually twirling a candy cane in his left hand. Where had he gotten that?

“Won’t hurt to try, I guess.” Phantom shrugged and turned back to the lamppost. He planted his feet and swung the scythe once again, this time swinging it higher instead of just to his side.

Another line of pink ribbons appeared above the lamppost and gently floated downwards. However, this time, they somehow managed to tangle themselves around the lamppost. _Magic, perhaps?_

“Told ya.” Cykopath approached Phantom and glanced down at the ribbons around his feet. “Maybe you should -“

Phantom took two steps forwards and found that the ribbons had somehow tangled themselves around his legs. He fell directly forwards and only just managed to avoid slicing himself or Cykopath with the scythe. However, this meant that he couldn’t hold out his hands to break his fall and landed directly on his face and knees.

Cykopath burst into psychotic laughter.

“Well, thanks for that.” Phantom grumbled as he twisted around to pick away at the ribbons that had somehow tangled themselves around his legs.

“I mean, I warned you.” Cykopath finally stopped laughing and held out a hand to haul Phantom back to his feet.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Phantom pouted but took Cykopath’s hand. He picked up his scythe (which he had left on the floor while untangling himself) and brushed off the stray ribbons.

“I’m not known for my kindness, though.” Cykopath reminded Phantom. His tone was light and cheerful, but there was just the barest hint of sadness within them.

“Just because you’re not known for it doesn’t mean you aren’t, though.” Phantom quickly reassured him. “I mean, you’re accompanying me, so that’s… nice?”

Cykopath gave him a tiny smile; not one of his usual, ‘maniac’ grins, but a genuine one. “I… hope so.” He shook his head. “Well, never mind about that. Let’s just focus on decorating!”

Phantom opened his mouth to reply, but Cykopath had already skipped off to the next lamppost. “Do this one!”

Phantom sighed and decided not to further push the subject. He carried his scythe over to the lamppost and took another swing. This time, the ribbons landed on the lamppost instead of the floor. Somehow, as if by magic (it probably was), the ribbons curled themselves around the lamppost and joined up with the ribbons from the previous lamppost.

_Huh, that’s actually pretty cool._ Phantom allowed himself a small smile as he watched the ribbons tie themselves together into a bow. _I wonder how Xavier got them to work_

He was distracted from his thoughts by the feeling of something wrapping around his back. He frowned and turned around to find Cykopath’s arms around him; well, no, not really. Cykopath gave the two ends of the ribbon he was holding a firm tug, earning a startled gasp from Phantom as they constricted his chest. “H-hey, what are you doing?”

“I think you’d look nice with a few pink bows,” Cykopath commented as he tied the ribbon into a bow behind Phantom’s back.

“W-what?”

Cykopath chuckled and stepped back to admire the sight - well, the bow, but he supposed the sight was rather entertaining too. Phantom was flushing a light pink and clutching his scythe like he couldn’t decide whether to hit Cykopath or not. “You’re cute like that,” he commented idly, turning the purple haired Reaper a darker red.

“I bet you can’t keep the bow on for the whole day,” Cykopath murmured, more to himself than Phantom.

Phantom froze, his hands about to pull the two ends of the ribbon to undo the bow. “What?”

Cykopath smirked. “I said, I bet you can’t keep the bow on for the entire day. And if you fail, how about… I’ll hang you up in the middle of Vinyl City on Christmas Day as part of the Christmas decorations.”

Phantom narrowed his eyes and let his hands fall from the ribbon. _Well, that shouldn’t be too hard._ “Fine, but what do I get if I can?”

“Oh, I suppose…” Cykopath shrugged. “I guess… I’ll get you some candy canes from my place?”

Phantom scowled and crossed his arms. “Is that it?”

Cykopath raised his eyebrows. “Is that not enough?”

“You’re literally going to make me spend an entire day hanging in the middle of Vinyl City.” Phantom raised an eyebrow.

“Are you that certain that you’ll fail?” Cykopath gave Phantom a smug smirk.

“N-no! B-but it’s not fair.”

Cykopath chuckled. “Well, fine, if you say so. Then what do you want?”

Phantom huffed. “Then… if I succeed, you’ll have to… wear a dress for the whole of Christmas Day.”

“Is that the best you’ve got?” Cykopath raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, then snickered at Phantom’s expression. “Fine, I’ll do it, then. So the candy canes -”

“And the candy canes.” Phantom said quickly. “Since you’re the one proposing the bet.”

“Alright, alright,” Cykopath ruffled Phantom’s hair, earning an annoyed grunt from the other male, “just for you and your notorious sweet tooth. Well, since the bet starts now… let’s go, shall we?”

—o—o—o—

Phantom managed to keep his hands off the obnoxiously pink bow for quite some time, even with the chuckles and giggles he got from random members of the public wandering by. He was extremely tempted to strangle DJ Lyte with the ribbons after the water elemental DJ had teased him about it, but he didn’t want to lose the bet and have to spend his Christmas Day hanging up in the middle of Vinyl City, probably in some weird and humiliating way that only Cykopath could come up with.

Also, he was ever so slightly curious to see what Cykopath looked like in a dress.

Even as he was decorating, Cykopath kept on snatching any stray ribbons from who knows where and wrapping them around or tying them to Phantom whenever he could, much to the other’s annoyance. Cykopath simply smirked and whispered, “You said that you would able to resist the temptation~” which would earn another frustrated groan from Phantom.

The sun was beginning to set. Phantom and Cykopath made their way down the next street, with Cykopath chattering away about whatever had caught his eye and Phantom creating ribbons that magically twined themselves around lampposts and whatever else.

Cykopath reached out and caught Phantom before he fell. “You really should be careful. This is like, the, what, fifteenth time you've fallen?”

Phantom scowled and untangled the ribbons around his legs once again. “I’m trying to, but I think these ribbons have some personal vendetta against me. Normal ribbons don’t tangle around peoples’ legs like that.”

“Or maybe you’re just clumsy.”

“Hmph.” Phantom scowled and made his way onwards. “Well, when does this bet end? You said ‘spend the day’ but it’s almost night.”

“But not yet.” Cykopath shrugged. “Who knows, something might happen that might -”

The two males froze as the sound of growling and snorting filled the air.

“Is that-?”

As if directly on cue, around two Wind elemental goblins waddled out into the open. Cykopath swore under his breath and Phantom’s grip tightened on his scythe.

“This shouldn’t be too hard.” Phantom muttered, as the goblins began waddling towards them. “Just leave them to me…”

_I wonder if I can still summon the Reaper with this Mixgear? Or will it summon something else?_

Phantom took a step forward and swore as he felt ribbons tangling his legs yet once again.

_Didn’t I untangle them just a moment ago?!_

Phantom tripped over and landed, on his face, directly in front of the goblins.

“PHANTOM!” Cykopath screeched -

The Mixgear around Phantom’s arm thrummed with power and there was a loud crackle.

The goblins were blasted to black dust directly on the spot.

Cykopath was directly at his side. “Phantom! Are you alright?!”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Phantom shifted his scythe away so he wouldn’t accidentally land on it and propped himself up with his elbows. “Did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“The… thing. There was a noise and they all disappeared.”

“No,” Cykopath muttered, looking confused and concerned all at once. “I thought you were the one who created that death portal.”

“Death portal…?” Phantom echoed. He glanced down at his Mixgear, which was still glowing softly. “Huh. It might be… I’ll have to ask Xavier about it. But now…”

Phantom untangled the ribbons and pulled himself to his feet, wincing as he rolled up his sleeves. “I really should stop tripping over and landing on my face.”

“Are you hurt?” Cykopath helped him to his feet.

“Well, there are only a few bruises. Nothing much, really.” Phantom shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “I’ll heal in a few days.”

“Phew.” Cykopath sighed with relief and stepped back. “I… I was really worried, you know. W-what if you had died? I… I wouldn’t be able to bear the guilt.”

“C-cyko…” Phantom looked back up at Cykopath. “I… I’ve survived the corruption. I wouldn’t let a few goblins take me down.” He tried to give the blue haired male a reassuring smile. At least, he tried; it probably came out as some sort of grimace, but it seemed to work.

Cykopath looked back at Phantom and breathed deeply. “I… I guess so. But still, you had me really worried… you sure you aren’t hurt?”

“Nothing life threatening.” Phantom sighed with relief too as Cykopath visibly relaxed. “Well, I should get Xavier to make a few modifications on it. I really don’t want to have to trip over to summon a ‘death portal’ every time I want to take out an enemy.”

Cykopath nodded silently and exhaled. “Yeah, you probably should.” He glanced up at the sky, where a sliver of the sun remained above the horizon. His eyes returned to Phantom, then back at the sky, then back at Phantom.

“W… what?” Phantom asked, sounding slightly taken aback at the smirk that was beginning to cross Cykopath’s face. “Is there something… funny?”

“Nothing much,” Cykopath chuckled, apparently regaining the cheerful mood he had donned earlier, “Just, you know, your death portal might’ve been… a little too powerful, and, you know…” His eyes travelled back to Phantom.

Phantom automatically looked down, confused; then it hit him.

“I guess I’ve won the bet, huh?” Cykopath chuckled, leaning over and brushing away the stray remains of the pink ribbons.

“T-that’s not fair! I was trying to -”

“A bet’s a bet, Phanny~” Cykopath leaned in closer; a little too close to Phantom’s face for his comfort. “Are you a sore loser?~”

“Hmph.” Phantom was sure that he was blushing a bright red that would’ve rivalled Xavier’s hair right now. “I -”

“Well, if you don’t want to have to be hung up in the middle of Vinyl City…” Cykopath leaned in closer. And closer.

“I guess you could…”

Phantom gulped as Cykopath leaned in so close that all he could see were those mesmerising blue eyes.

“Nope! No backing out.” Cykopath straightened up and burst into laughter at Phantom’s expression.

Phantom tried to fight back to burning in his cheeks. “C-cyko!”

“Though…” Cykopath smirked, “I guess I could bring you those candy canes. Maybe I’ll feed them to you during your… ‘Christmas display’ thing.”

“C-cyko…” Phantom whined again.

Cykopath opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of ‘Christmassy’ sounding classical music beginning to play from the speakers attached to the lamppost.

“Is this your music?” Cykopath asked, the previous subject temporarily forgotten as he tipped his head to the side. “I remember hearing something like this the last time I visited you.”

“Yeah…” Phantom turned away to gaze up at the darkening sky.

“It’s nice.” Cykopath commented, tipping his head back to look up at the sky too. “It’s very… ‘you’. In a good way.”

“Hmm.” Phantom smiled inwardly at the compliment. “Thanks, I suppose.”

When he was met with no response, Phantom turned back to Cykopath to find him… not where he had just been. Instead, the blue haired male had somehow made his way to his other side and was tying a bow around his arm.

“Even if the bet’s over, you still look cute in pink bows.” Cykopath offered after noticing Phantom’s staring.

Phantom huffed and pointedly decided to ignore how Cykopath had just called him cute (but his heart was thudding rapidly and his face was probably pink again). He also decided not to untie the bows, mainly because… well, he liked seeing Cykopath so relaxed and… happy.

_Even if it costs me a bit of my dignity, I guess that’s a small price to pay for his happiness. Even if I would’ve preferred if I won the bet and I got to see him in a dress… though who knows? Even if being tied up as a hanging display in the middle of Vinyl City might be kind of humiliating… maybe it won’t be so bad with Cykopath accompanying me. Plus, I am looking forward to getting those candy canes…_


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of your usual sick!fics, featuring a sick Cykopath and a very worried Phantom. I don't really like how it turned out because I feel like there's a lot of... meaningless 'filler' stuff but I hope you guys like it! (Note: I do not suggest actually trying these remedies if you have a hospital level fever. If you have a hospital level fever... just go to the hospital or something, okay? This is just for the fluff and the fact I have no ideas for what to write.)

Phantom unlocked and opened the door to Cykopath’s apartment, just in time to hear a loud crash resound from somewhere in the living room.

Phantom tucked the spare keys Cykopath had given him back into his pocket and carefully picked his way over the mess of clothes and various objects on the floor. “Cyko? Are you okay?”

The only response he got was a sneeze and a loud sniff. Phantom sighed and entered the living room to find Cykopath flopped over a pile of clothes next to an overturned box.

Phantom picked his way over to Cykopath and kneeled next to him. “Cyko?” He repeated.

Cykopath groaned loudly. “Phanny?”

“What are you doing on the floor?” Phantom took a closer look at the Water unit’s face and frowned. “Wait…”

He placed a hand on Cykopath’s forehead and jolted. “You have a serious fever - what are you doing out of bed?!”

“No… I’m fine.” Cykopath immediately launched into a hacking cough. “M-must be because I’m so hot that you can’t handle it.”

Phantom rolled his eyes at Cykopath’s attempt at ‘flirting’ and placed his hand against the blue haired male’s forehead again. “No, seriously. You have like… a hospital level fever. You are going to die.”

“I’m not sick…” Cykopath whined, but Phantom ignored him and slid his arms underneath Cykopath’s own to lift him up. “Back to bed you go.”

“No, I’m -” Cykopath tried to push Phantom away, but the DJ wasn’t even the slightly bit deterred by the feeble attempt. “- not sick.”

Phantom ignored him and seated Cykopath on the bed. “Lie down.”

“But Phanny…”

“Don’t try that ‘puppy dog’ look on me.” Phantom crossed his arms and stared resolutely back. “It won’t work. Now lie down.”

Cykopath tried to retort, but the words slipped out of his mouth at Phantom’s deadpan expression and he sighed. “Fine… just for a little bit. Then I’ll -”

“Then I’ll be making you chicken soup and you will go back to bed after that.” Phantom interrupted him as he pulled the covers over Cykopath. “Now stay in bed or else…”

“Or else…?” Cykopath tried to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Phantom but ended up coughing violently. Phantom tried not to look too affected by Cykopath’s words and passed him a tissue. “Just stay in bed.”

Phantom turned around and headed into Cykopath’s kitchen, nearly tripping over several piles of Cykopath’s belongings on the way.

_Why is he so messy…? It’s almost like he hasn’t cleaned his house in days. Which… is probably the case._ Phantom sighed and began looking through Cykopath’s drawers for anything to make chicken soup with. _I guess I’ll help him tidy up later… since he’s sick and all. Just for today._

There was a loud crash from somewhere in the house, followed by a yelp. Phantom shook his head and hurried back to Cykopath’s room, where he found Cykopath rolled up in a ‘blanket cocoon’ at the side of his bed.

“How did you even get into a situation like this…?” Phantom asked incredulously, sighing as he picked his way over to Cykopath. “In fact, I’m just going to leave you like this so you can’t get into any more trouble.”

“But Phanny…”

Phantom ignored him once again and lifted Cykopath - who was still bundled in his blanket cocoon - and placed him back on the bed. “Just stay here, okay?”

Cykopath pouted.

“Don’t make that face. It won’t work.” Phantom turned away and headed back into the kitchen to continue finding ingredients. Cykopath gave up on trying to persuade Phantom to unroll him and fell silent, which would’ve been slightly suspicious in normal circumstances.

“Alright… what do we have here?”

… Cup noodles, a single egg, and… dust. Oh, look, this cabinet - never mind, the only thing in here are candycanes. Blue ones, at that. Why doesn’t Cyko have anything to make food with?

“I’m going out to get you some actual food!” Phantom hollered. When he received no reply, he sighed and went back to check on Cykopath, fearing the worst -

_Aww, he’s asleep. I don’t see him like this a lot…_

Phantom paused by the doorway of Cykopath’s room.

_He’s cute like this._

Phantom decided to leave Cykopath to his sleep and quietly made his way outside, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

_Alright, time to go grocery shopping._

—o—o—o—

After getting some groceries from the local grocery store (and a few extra things for Cykopath), he headed back to Cykopath’s home.

The cyan-haired male hadn’t appeared to have woken up while Phantom was away. Phantom stopped by to put down some of his bought items in his room before heading to the kitchen to make chicken soup.

Phantom pulled up the recipe he had searched up while grocery shopping (because only while shopping he realised he didn’t know how to make chicken soup) and squinted at the tiny text. “Uh… okay. Chicken broth… alright, hopefully I don’t blow up Cyko’s apartment while doing this.”

He sliced up the carrots, onions and garlic (and accidentally cut himself in the process, which resulted in a mad dash to get something to soak up the blood before he could get blood all over the countertop) and added them to the boiling chicken broth.

Afterwards, he cut up the chicken breast he had bought and added that to the soup.

“Take the chicken breast out after five minutes.” Phantom read aloud. He looked around Cykopath’s kitchen and found… absolutely no cutlery whatsoever. “Does Cyko even eat at home…?”

He sighed and decided to go hunt for something to use to pick the chicken breast out. He set a timer for five minutes on his phone and began searching Cykopath’s apartment for clean cutlery.

—o—o—o—

“Phanny? What are you doing?” Cykopath mumbled sleepily as he was roused from sleep by the sound of multiple objects falling over.

“Oh, you’re awake. I’m just… looking for something. You happen to have any clean cutlery around?” Phantom said from somewhere to the right of his bed. Cykopath sat up with a sneeze and turned to where Phantom was. “Uh… there’s a pair of chopsticks… underneath the box next to my closet. From takeout yesterday.”

“That’s… oddly specific.” Phantom went to find the chopsticks and sure enough, there they were. “How do you even remember this stuff, especially with how messy your house is?”

“It’s my apartment. Why wouldn’t I remember?”

Phantom shook his head and sighed. “Well, I’m going to be tidying up your apartment today so I can, at least, find what I’m looking for. And from the lack of ingredients here, I’m going to assume you hardly ever make yourself an actual healthy meal. No wonder you got sick.”

Cykopath grumbled something under his breath but it turned into a series of hacking coughs. Phantom frowned and felt his forehead again. “Your temperature’s gone down a bit, which is good, but you still should stay in bed.”

“Mmph.” Cykopath made an unintelligible noise but didn’t complain. He sank beneath the covers again until only his eyes and spiky blue hair was visible.

_He’s so cute… ah… what did I do to deserve such an adorable boyfriend?_

Phantom smiled and pecked Cykopath lightly on the forehead, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. “I’ll wake you again when the soup is done, okay?”

“Mm.” Cykopath blushed bright red under the covers and covered his face even more. This time, the flush wasn’t just because of the fever.

—o—o—o—

“Soup’s ready.” Phantom gently placed a hand on Cykopath’s shoulder.

Cykopath shot awake. “What? Where? Who do I need to kill?”

Phantom chuckled and ruffled Cykopath’s hair. “The soup’s ready. Here, you should sit up so you don’t spill the soup over the covers…”

Cykopath sat up and sniffed. “That smells delicious. I didn’t realise you knew how to cook.”

“Well… I don’t.” Phantom would’ve shrugged if he hadn’t been holding the bowl of soup and the spoon in both of his hands. “I used the internet.”

“It still smells good.” Cykopath blinked and leaned against the back of his bed. “Uh, how am I…”

Phantom spooned out some of the soup and held it up in front of Cykopath, trying to fight down the growing blush in his face at what he was going to propose. “Uh… do you mind… ah, should I…”

Cykopath didn’t even wait for Phantom to finish his sentence before leaning forward and slurping up the soup. His face twisted slightly and he hesitated for a moment before gulping it down.

“What? Is it… bad?” Phantom’s brow furrowed with worry and he sniffed the soup. “Did I do something wrong? Is it too salty? Is it -”

“Just hot.” Cykopath blew out a long breath. “The soup’s good.”

“Oh.” Phantom calmed down slightly, but his grip on the spoon - which held a second spoonful of soup - continued to tremble. “I, uh, just got worried… uh, do you, want to, um…”

Cykopath blew lightly over the soup in the spoon and sipped it more tentatively this time. “You know, I kinda like this.” Cykopath gave Phantom a sly smile. “Maybe I should get sick more so you can take care of me like this.”

Phantom huffed but took another spoonful of soup. “Please don’t. As much as I like watching you sleep because it’s adorable and you don’t get enough of it usually -”

“You were watching me sleep?” Cykopath raised an eyebrow.

“U-urk!” Phantom nearly dropped the spoon back into the soup. “I, I just happened to pass by… And it’s not like I’m the only one!”

“Touché.” Cykopath chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re flustered, you know.”

“Cyko!” Phantom blushed and tried to scowl at him. “You’re supposed to be sick! Just… drink the soup and stop… saying stuff like that!”

Cykopath stuck out his tongue but allowed Phantom to spoonfeed him another spoonful of soup. “Why not? I like seeing you flustered.”

“Cyyyyko!”

Cykopath grinned at Phantom, who was slowly turning redder by the second. “Well -”

Phantom closed his eyes, leaned forwards and pecked Cykopath on the lips. “Will that shut you up?”

Phantom opened an eye to see Cykopath blushing too, temporarily at loss for words. The mischievous grin that had crossed the water unit’s expression had fallen away.

“Guess who’s the cute and flustered one now?” Phantom murmured, despite his face practically burning as red as Cykopath’s right now. “But it’s your fault if I get sick.”

“I - uh, you -”

“Do you want me to shut you up again?” Phantom took a spoonful of soup and held it in front of Cykopath, silently relishing his moment of power. “Just drink your soup and go back to sleep.”

Cykopath didn’t retort as Phantom fed him another spoonful of soup. The two of them enjoyed the peaceful silence as Cykopath finally finished off the soup.

“Now sleep.” Phantom reached over to pull the covers back over Cykopath.

“I’ve already slept long enough…”

“No. Sleep.”

“Hmph.” Cykopath pouted. “Well… only if you cuddle with me.”

“H-huh?”

Cykopath gave Phantom his best puppy dog expression.

“F-fine. I guess if that’ll make you sleep, I’ll do it.” Phantom tried to sound reluctant, but the bed did look rather inviting, and the fact that he would be able to cuddle with his boyfriend…

Cykopath nearly squealed with delight as Phantom curled up next to him. He immediately enveloped the purple haired male in a hug, burying his face into his hair. “You’re so warm~”

“Just don’t cough on me… or sneeze on me.” Phantom mumbled, already feeling tired from the warmth of the blankets and from Cykopath’s hug. “Don’t want to get sick.”

Cykopath nodded and closed his eyes. He nearly squealed - again - with happiness as Phantom tentatively hugged back with one arm as well.

“Sweet dreams,” Phantom mumbled, already sounding half asleep.

“You too, Phanny.” Cykopath replied, feeling his eyes flutter shut. “Sweet dreams.”


	5. Pocky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off an adorable piece of artwork by Sarang-Archer on the Gacha~ Amino (you can also find her on Tumblr as sarang-archer or archer-world)! It's a bit late, but I wanted to do something for Pocky day... so here I am. Enjoy this short and unedited Cykophan fluff!
> 
> (the link to the artwork!)  
> https://archer-world.tumblr.com/post/180008487339/messy-redo-of-this-post

“Hey, Phantom! You know what day it is, don’t you?!”

“What?” Phantom turned to face the blue-haired male as he approached with an unusual bounce in his step. “You seem… particularly happy today.”

Cykopath beamed back at him with his trademark grin. Without saying anything, he pulled out a packet of… biscuits from his pocket?

“What’s that?”

Cykopath feigned hurt for a second. “What, you mean you don’t know what day it is? It’s the 11th of November! Pocky day!”

“Pocky… day?”

“Yeah!” Cykopath tore open the packet, nearly scattering the little biscuit-sticks everywhere, and pulled one out. “You know, like, eleven-eleven? The ‘ones’ kinda look like pocky sticks, don’t they?”

“If… you say so,” Phantom said doubtfully, trying to imagine that in his head. “So… why are you here?”

“The pocky game!”

“What.” Phantom squinted at Cykopath. “There’s… a game about this… snack?”

Cykopath chuckled. “Here, let me show you!” He presented the chocolate-covered biscuit to Phantom. “I’ll bite on to this end, and you bite on to the other end… Then we eat it until the middle! Oh, and whoever pulls away first loses! It’ll be a fun competition!”

“What’s the point of that?”

Of course he knew what the point of that was. He could already feel his face heating up, but he forced himself to remain calm.

Cykopath simply smirked at him. Phantom huffed and turned away.

“Pleease… it’s just a little game! If you win, I’ll, uh, give you… the rest of my pocky?”

Phantom refused to meet Cykopath’s eyes. He knew that if he did, he’d probably come face to face with Cykopath’s adorable puppy dog expression and there was no way he’d be able to resist that -

Something poked lightly against his mouth. Phantom’s eyes widened.

“Pleeease…?”

The end of the pocky stick traced his lips. Phantom finally gave in and sighed. “Fine, just, uh, you know…”

“Yay!” Cykopath exclaimed, clapping his hands together in delight. “Thank you!”

“Just make it quick.” Phantom muttered, finally opening his mouth and allowing Cykopath to place the end of the pocky stick in his mouth.

Cykopath hummed softly as he bit gently onto the other end of the pocky stick.

_Now… what?_

Cykopath closed his eyes, still humming around the pocky stick. He leaned closer, taking in more of the pocky stick in his mouth.

Phantom’s face was on fire. He briefly wondered if he was dreaming, but the hot breath brushing lightly against his face reminded him that this definitely wasn’t. He gulped (nearly choking on the pocky) and forced himself to lean forward too. After all, he wasn’t going to lose another bet with Cykopath… plus, he did like pocky, and getting the whole packet to himself was a nice bonus.

While he was engrossed in his thoughts and his burning face, Cykopath abruptly leaned forward (stealing part of Phantom’s ‘half’ of the pocky). Phantom’s eyes shot wide open as he finally became aware of Cykopath’s warm lips against his own.

Phantom snapped off his end of the pocky and pulled away at once, trying to cease the white-hot fire that was spreading over his face. He could already tell his face was bright red.

Cykopath swallowed his end of the pocky and burst into laughter. This only caused Phantom to flush even redder and cover his face.

“H-hey! Why are you laughing! I-it’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry! It’s just like, absolutely hilarious; you should’ve seen your face! You were like a tomato!” Cykopath wiped away the tears at his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, but that only caused him to laugh more. “You’re so funny!”

Phantom scowled at him from behind his hands. Cykopath’s laughter finally died away.

Suddenly, there were hands gently prying away Phantom’s hands from his face.

“Hey, like, I’m sorry for laughing.” Cykopath’s voice was quieter now. Phantom slowly looked up to meet Cykopath’s gaze.

The blue-haired male was watching him closely. When Phantom’s violet eyes met Cykopath’s, Cykopath let out a long sigh and looked away. “Sorry, I probably should’ve known not to laugh… and I should’ve known that you don’t really like these games.”

Phantom bit his lip and finally gave in. “No… it’s… I was just overreacting. It… wasn’t that bad, I guess.”

Cykopath’s eyes immediately lit up. “So… do you want to play it again?” The corners of his lips were already twitching up into his trademark grin.

Phantom flushed slightly again. “Uh… I, uhm…”

Cykopath chuckled. “I was joking; you don’t have to look so serious!” He offered Phantom the packet of Pocky. “I wasn’t going to play this game with anyone else, anyway, and it’s kinda lonely eating it by myself on Pocky day. So I guess you get the pocky either way!”

“Hmph.” Phantom tried to hide the blush that was spreading over his face, but plucked a pocky from the packet anyway. “Thanks… I guess.”

“Aww, no problem! Anything for my little Phanny!”

“I’m not… your ‘little Phanny’.”

“You’re so cute when you act like that~!”

“S-shut up!”

Cykopath laughed. “Alright, alright.” He paused for a moment, then gave Phantom a small genuine smile. “Thanks for playing it with me.”

“U-uh, I, I guess… you too?” Phantom flushed slightly under Cykopath’s intense stare.

“Happy Pocky day, Phanny!”


End file.
